An objective in many situations is the display of objects in an aesthetically pleasing or novel manner. This is often accomplished by placing the object to be displayed on a display platform. In many instances the display is enhanced by illuminating the platform-supported object. Typically, display platforms have relied upon external lighting provided by a separate external light source, such as room tract lighting or a portable lamp placed near the display platform. As is often the case in these external lighting mechanisms, the light bulbs are incandescent and unvarying in color and illumination effect. A further disadvantage is that external illumination sources often must be manually controlled by the displayer. For example, with tract lighting, each individual light must be manually adjusted to a desired position. Also, to activate the light source, a switch mechanism, which is often an appreciable distance from the actual display platform, must be actuated. This makes the use of external light sources cumbersome.
There are available display platforms that provide a completely integrated system of object support and illumination. Unfortunately, they have a number of disadvantages. In most instances, manual actuation of a switch that controls the illumination of the object is required. Further, previously developed integrated display platforms are often bulky and prohibitively expensive for use in many applications.
This invention provides an integrated display platform that overcomes many of the disadvantages of previously developed display platforms. More specifically, this invention provides a self-contained display platform for use in a variety of settings. Objects which are translucent or transparent are especially amenable to display using a platform formed in accordance with the invention.